haxoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Premium Account
If you enjoy the game but feel that you want to play it fully you could pay for premium for your account. This is paid with real life money (not ingame Tibia gold) to Dennis and will give you many great benefits(on RealOTS the premium is free but on DarkOTS You have to pay 7.50€ for 30 days of Prem. Premium accounts are ordered using your telephone or PayPal(not for gold orders) and if you live in the Netherlands you can choose to pay with iDEAL. Payment Methods There are a few payment methods available if you want to buy a Premium Account on DarkOTS(since the prem is free on RealOTS. *Phone *PayPal *iDEAL (for Dutch people) Benefits There are a lot of benefits having a premium account than a normal Free Account. These are: * Travel by Boat, Magic Carpet, Steam Boat and Astral Bridge. * Access to Premium Zones (Premium part of Rookgaard, Edron and Cormaya, Darama and the Shattered Isles). * Access to premium quests. * Login without the login queue. * Learning new spells. * Character promotions. * Renting houses and sleeping in beds. * Founding guilds, or be vice leader in one. * Create a Private Channel. * Larger Vip list (100 players can be added). * Larger Depots (2000 items can be stored). * New outfits for your character only available for premium players. * Double Promotion on RealOTS Current Prices Last updated october 2008 {| style="border:1px solid #8888aa;" !width="170" |Duration !width="80" |Price |- style=background:#ccccff |1 month (30 days) |EUR €7.50 |(€7.50 per month) |- These prices may have been revised at any time: so do not rely on them. Please note that other currencies are supported. Expiration of the Premium Account When the Premium Account is over, and the holder doesn't renew, he or she become a Free Account player again, and all the premium benefits will be either lost or suspended. It will be no longer possible to travel by boats, and if the player was at a premium area at the time the premium account was running out he or she will be automatically logged in at the temple of Thais if the player is a citizen of a premium city (or Thais), or in the hometown temple if the player is a citizen of another city. If the player is on Rookgaards premium area he or she will be teleported to the temple and the player will not be able to return. If the player was either leader or vice-leader of a guild, he or she will still hold the position and its features (but for the guildhall), however the guild will enter in a disbanding process if it has less than five premium players in the vice-leadership and leadership together. The houses and guildhall, if any, will be lost at the next server save after the Premium Account expiration. But they still can be traded with other players before they are lost, the transfer always happens before the house or guildhall is lost. Please note, however, that only guild leaders with premium account can rent a guildhall, therefore it will be needed to pass the leadership to some premium player if the guild does not want to lose the guildhall (it will be transfered automatically when the leadership is passed). If a house or a guildhall is lost, all the portable items (like equipments) inside will be sent to the owner's depot of the city that the building is registered (even if it is a premium city). So it is advised that if the player owns a house in a premium area and it will be lost, the owner should parcel his or her items to a free area's depot. The non-portable items (like most of the furnitures) will be lost for good. The promotions, the premium spells, the outfits and the addons which the player got will be suspended once the premium runs out, but the player will get all of them back if he or she gets another Premium Account. If the VIP list has exceeded its Free Account limit (20 entries), no entries will be lost. However it will not be possible to add new VIPs to the list until it is deleted enough entries to make it get below the limit. All the items in all the depots will stay where they are, even if they are in a premium city. So it is advised, if the player is not going to not renew his or her premium, to parcel all the items on these areas to a free city's depot, otherwise these items will be inaccessible until a new Premium Account is bought. If some depot had more than the Free Account limit (1000 items), no item will be lost but it will not be possible to add new items to this depot until it gets below this limit. Parcels and letters will still arrive to the depot even if it has exceeded its limit. External links * About premium accounts * Buy premium * XCHANGE.se currency converter